


dole whip

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, gender is unspecified for the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: saeran is always willing to try new sweets, especially if you're offering.





	dole whip

**Author's Note:**

> the city where i live has a food festival every six months and every time i go i think of feeding saeran all the yummy things.

“What’s that?” Saeran asks, his eyes glimmering with curiosity as he stares at the frozen dessert in your hands.

“It’s dole whip!” you explain cheerfully. “It’s kind of like… Pineapple ice cream? Pineapple sorbet?”

Saeran visibly straightens at the mention of his favorite sweet treat and you can’t help but laugh. Instantly, he pouts which elicits yet another giggle from you, “Do you want to try some?”

The answer is an immediate bob of the head. He can be so predictable sometimes, but it’s cute. You’re glad you thought to buy a large just in case he wanted to have some. Though, since it resembles his favorite food, you couldn’t really imagine him refusing to try at least a bite. You scoop a generous helping of dole whip and hold it out toward Saeran.

He stares down at the spoon and turns bright red when he realizes you mean to feed him. With a shaky hand he grabs the spoon and sputters, “I-I can feed myself!”

Saeran takes a bite and that flustered expression of his all but disappears, replaced with a look of pure bliss upon having a taste of frozen pineapple heaven.  He helps himself to more of your dessert, paying you absolutely no mind. It’s okay though, seeing Saeran enjoy himself is worth it.

“Pretty good, right?” you grin. He nods vigorously as he takes bite after bite. “Do you want me to get one for you?”

Saeran pauses his assault on the dole whip to think. You actually thought the answer would be an automatic yes. But after a moment, he shakes his head, and spoons another biteful of dole whip up before holding it out to you, mimicking your earlier action. You blush a little bit, and he smiles in response, “…no, I think I can share today.”


End file.
